shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs the Immortal Foe!
Somewhere in the New World, on a Rather Mountainous Island Over at the harbor, there layed a large number of different ships docked quietly in peace. ???: FINALLY! A chance to relax! However, all but two ships were there. ???: Yeah, I know what you mean there. It's been one crazy thing after another on this stretch of sea. The two ships were located at different spots. And one of them bore a familiar looking figurehead. Make that, two figureheads to be precise. ???: Aw, c'mon! It hasn't been THAT bad! Inside a local bar found in a sleepy little town, a group of people had made their way inside for a quick drink and a little rest. It had been a good day today, seeing as they were fortunate enough to have such a chance to enjoy a peaceful moment like this. However, it wouldn't stay like this for long... ???: Says you, you dolt! Do you even REMEMBER everything we've gone through so far in the New World? No wonder most people call the first half of the Grand Line, "Paradise!" ???: Yeah, but ya gotta admit, Glory! We've had a lot of fun lately! And we met a lot of really interesting people! Glory: AND HALF OF THOSE "INTERESTING PEOPLE" WANTED TO EITHER KILL US, ARREST US, OR BOTH! ???: Now now you two, there's no call for fighting. Now's a time for tranquility and rest. ???: Sakura's got a point, you guys. And besides... It should be noted that if it weren't for the New World, we never would have met and befriended Shinku here. Glory: Good point, Spike! ???: Oi, wasn't she complaining about the New World just a second ago? One of those ships, with the two mermaid figureheads, belonged to one of the many notorious pirate crews traveling along the New World as they continued to make a name for themselves. It was unmistakeably The Jolly MK II, the main pirate ship of The Jolly Pirates. For now, The Jolly Pirates were simply enjoying their time together, having just narrowly ended a brief arguement between their navigator/martial artist and their captain/entertainer, thanks to the sound requests for ending said arguement by their swordsman and first mate. Needless to say, it was business as usual. All they needed to do here was wait for the Log Pose to reset so that they could continue on their way to Raftel. Till then, the crew bided their time with drinking and chatting. Shinku: I can't tell you guys how thankful I am for letting me join your crew! I never thought being a pirate would be so much fun! Karen: Um, Shinku... Could you not call us pirates in public? I think it could cause some problems if the people here knew we were pirates. Wyattsighing: I'd expect nothing less from our most clumsy and danger prone member. Shinkumoaning: Oi, i'm not THAT unlucky, Wyatt... Chris: Speaking of new crew members, you think we could get a few more? Chris grinned sheepishly as he began to imagine having a large pirate crew filled to the brim with strange yet amazing individuals. His crew sighed in disbelief, not knowing what could posses their captain to want such a large crew, given their limit of supplies at the moment. Sure, The Jolly Pirates were now sailing on a galleon, but to have to sustain the needs of such a large number of people would be difficult. Regardless of this, Chris continued to grow more excited with his suggestion. His crewmates on the other hand simply chalked this up to Chris keeping true to his childish personality. AphroForm: Honestly, you'd think by now that thirteen people, including himself, would be enough to satisfy him. sighs No matter how much time passes, i'll never understand that kid... Wyatt: Ya gotta admit though... Hehehe... It'd be totally awesome to have a huge pirate crew, like those big shot pirate crews! Noone would dare want to mess with us! We'd be as amazing as that Whitebeard guy! Or even The Skyline Pirates! Could you imagine that?! Timber and Chris: HELL YEAH!! WE'D BE BADASSES!! Chris and Timber slung their arms over one another with their eyes closed and grinning foolishly. The two, alongside Wyatt, were off in their own little world, imagining how amazing their fictitous future crew would be. In time, Wyatt joined in by slinging his arm over Timber, putting the shipwright in the middle. The three then began to chant in unison. Chris, Timber, and Wyatt: BAD-ASSES! BAD-ASSES! BAD-ASSES! Glory: KNOCK THAT OFF, YOU IMBECILES! Glory, in an attempt to control her crewmates' foolish behavior, grabbed her snake, Akatsuki, and took a swing at all three of the offenders. Hitting them once each on the head with the tail end of her weapon-like snake. Akatsuki's motions were similiar to that of a whip, as it lashed out at each crewmate before coiling around Glory's torso to rest again. It went without saying that the blows hurt, causing Chris, Wyatt, and Timber to hold their heads in pain. Chris: OWWW...! That was mean, Glory!! Wyatt: It's to be expected though. We should've seen that one coming. Timber: Definately! Glory closed eyes in disgust as she took a sip of her drink. She was clearly feeling embarassed by the actions of her crewmates. Glory: Freaking dimwits... Can't they just act their own age? 'Elsewhere...' The other ship, was on the other side of the island, with a different crew. And a figure emerged from the ship. ???: 'Aaaaaaaaahh, is it good to be on land huh, Bruce? ''The person was talking to the only fully no-human on thep. '''Bruce: Bark! (waggs tail) ???: Kyahahahaha, yep! I need to strech my legs, or I might get a cramp. ???: Thruthfully, I don't see why you guys are complaning. ???: Were complaining, fish-face, is because it feels like we've been on this ship for a month. ???: Ya want me to kill ya! The first figure sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head a bit, which was enough for the last two to stop bickering. Although, the last to talk had is sending a killing look to the "name-caller" and the other had a non-smile on. The figure that sighed, was then identified as Munroe Jethro, Captain of the Chaos Pirates. The "Glaring one" is Gale, First Mate and Helsman of the crew; he is a fishmen, hence the "fish-face" comment. The "laughing one" was Bea, the navigator of the crew. And lastely, the "smiling one", was Riley, the quartermaster of the crew. Jethro, still head bowed, then openned his eyes; to see a pair of clothed breast's in his vision. Now, Jethro had a good memory and the only female on the crew to do this, is Selina. She then used a finger to lifted up to see her dazziling emerald eyes. Selina: Hun, how about you go into to town with some of the other's? Take Bruce with you, he needs to stretch his legs. (at his nod, she then turn to the other's) Hmmm, take olie, bea, and sergei to; they will be needed to get supplies. Should that be it? Actually, take Kraven to, he keep's complaining that everyone else been in a fight but him when we port. (looks to Jethro) Think you can keep yourself out of trouble? Jethro: I keep telling you, I don't start anything. Thing's just come my way. Selina: '(Small laugh) You keep telling yourself hun. (small kiss to his lips, the walk back to the main part of the crew while talking) Don't forget guys to get me good sake, the rest of us will take care of the ship. ''Jethro sighed again, but his eyes were tracking he figure of the woman who just kissed him. Then, the intended group left the ship to go into town to get supplies and sake for Selina, she is scary without sake! Back at The Jolly Pirates' Location The Jolly Pirates, still at the bar, were now beginning to finish up their business. They could feel it in their souls; the call for adventure was tugging at them once again. But there was still just a little bit left to do. For instance, the crew's "pet," Lawrence; the lion with Zoan powers, was still gone. The crew had to wait for Lawrence's return. Chris moaned out of boredom as he rested his head on the bar. '''Chris: This is sooo boring! When is Lawrence coming back? Hanuman: Lawrence say he want to stretch legs. So Lawrence still probably out on stroll. Chris: Yeah, but how long does it take a lion to to walk around town? Wyatt: He better not have gotten lost... Glory, without even moving her head, grabbed a hold of Akatsuki yet again and swiftly struck Wyatt over the head once more. Wyatt: Ow! Damn it! What'd I say THIS time?! Bach: Wyatt, you've gotta learn not to shoot your mouth off like that so often. There are times when you should keep something to yourself. Glory: And besides, you shouldn't doubt Lawrence. He may not stand out as much as you other losers, but he's still dependable. I know he'll come back when he feels like it. Just be more patient, OK? Chrissighing: Fiiine... Rune: Nontheless, I have to agree with Chris. I'm feeling the urge to get out of here as well. Sakura: Agreed. We're all getting antsy, though we should listen to Glory. So just sit still everyone. Lawrence will return. As the crew awaited the return of their lion/eagle/griffin, Lawrence himself was still walking about town, or in this case, flying about town, as he was now in his full Golden Eagle form. He was enjoying a nice bird's eye view of the small little town, and in fact, it was quite literal in this case. Now that Lawrence had spent almost an hour outside, he was beginning to miss his crewmates. He then made a direct U-turn and went back the way he came. As he did, he passed over the heads of Jethro and the others, not even taking notice of them. Little would Lawrence know that he would cross their paths again later on. Later..... While walking into town, there were then wispered about by the croud in the town. They then walked into the local bar where they got the usual reaction, this time more louder then the outside crowd: *''Ain't that "Dark Dog" Bruce, the pet of the Chaos Pirates Worth 51,000,000?'' *''Is that "War Bow" Cranston Oliver? The archer with a 170,000,000 bounty? '' *''Over there, is that "War Parth" Rasputin Sergei, Worth 190,000,000 '' *''And over there, is that "The Witch" Wanda Beatrice", Bounty 230,000,000?! '' *''And their Cpatain, "Destruction Storm" Munroe Jethro, bounty, 500,000,000??! '' The crew, being professional, just went to a booth while Oliver was yelling for sake. And, after a growl from Bruce, olie called for some water in a bowl. Although, Jethro was the only one to notice the other crew. The other's just wanted to relax. '' The other crew ''During their entrance, some, but definately not all, of The Jolly Pirates had taken notice of The Chaos Pirates as well. The sounds coming from the crowd behind them was definately of some help too. Bach: Well well, looks like we've got some company. And these guys are nothing to sneeze at either... Spike: Heh, looks like someone answered our prayers at last. If I had to go another minute of just sitting around like this, I swear I would've lost it. Sakura: So it seems. At least this will give us something to do while we wait for Lawrence. Glory: At least YOU guys took the time to notice them... Glory averted her eyes towards Chris, Wyatt, Timber, Karen, and Shinku. She was clearly annoyed at them. Holding her glass close to her mouth, she continued to stare at the group. All five of them could be seen leaning over on the bar with rather large snot bubbles hanging from their noses. It was obvious that they fell asleep out of boredom. Chris, Wyatt, Timber, Karen, and Shinku: Zzzz... As they kept on snoring, the more alert members of the crew studied some of the members of The Chaos' crew, trying to make out if they were friendly or not. Trying not to arouse suspicion, they soon returned to minding their own business, but with The Chaos Pirates still in the back of their minds. Aphro: Now I wonder what the odds of running into such a well known crew at a place like this would be... Rune: They'd be rather high, actually. Never forget that this is the New World. Only the best crews who dare to call themselves pirates could manage to get here. It's not all too surprising to see people like them here. Sakura: I agree with Rune. Crews once thought to be monstrously strong in the Grand Line are a mere dime a dozen in the New World. The real question would be what their intentions are. If we're lucky, they're only here to rest up before they continue their journey, just like us. Aphrobecome hearts: Aaahh!! Once again, both Ms. Rune and Ms. Sakura make great points! They're intelligence has once again matched their impeccable beauty! Spike: If that's so, then we have nothing to worry about. Let's just play it by ear and see where this goes. It'll be fun that way. Gloryeyed: Spike, you're so cool! Hanumansighing: Is Hanuman the only one here who isn't crazy? Bach: Speaking of crazy people, you'd think our captain would've woken up the minute he heard that some top notch pirate crew showed up. At that moment, Chris' eyes opened rather quickly and without warning, as if he overheard what Bach had said. He raised his head up high in a moment's notice and seemed to display some form of excitement on his face. His crewmates took notice (other than the still snoozing Timber, Wyatt, Karen, and Shinku, who were now slowly waking up due to Chris' actions.) Their heads turned to look at Chris, wondering if he finally got the message. Bach: Well, it's about time he found out. Glory: I swear, he's such an embarassment! Chris' head turned left and right hastily, as if in a panic. Chris: AAAHHH!!! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM IN THIS PLACE?!! I NEED TO TAKE A PISS!! As soon as he had said that, almost half of his crew was going for his throat, attacking him all at once. AphroForm: YOU DUMBASS!! YOU'RE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR BLADDER THAN THE PEOPLE WHO JUST SHOWED UP?!! Spike: DAMN IT FART BOY!! Glory: YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKING CHILD, CHRIS!! Bach: AND DON'T GO AROUND SHOUTING THAT YOU NEED TO TAKE A PISS!! WHAT KIND OF THING TO SAY IS THAT WHEN YOU FIRST WAKE UP, HUH?!! Aphro, Spike, and Glory: THAT'S NOT THE POINT, BALL!! Bach soon left the action as he went to the floor of the bar, resting on his hands and knees as if hit by one of Perona's ghosts. He seemed to be gloomy about something. Bach: My name's Bach, guys... How could you confuse that with Ball? Rune: You know, you guys... Our new friends here probably heard every word of what you just said. So it's safe to assume that they know we're aware of them now. ...Just saying, is all. As Rune sipped what was left of her drink, Glory, Aphro, and Spike froze in their tracks and stared vacantly at The Chaos Pirates nearby. Even Bach postponed his sulking in order to do so. By now, the entire crew was awake and active, and were now awaiting The Chaos Pirates' response. The room went eerily quiet for a second as some of the members of The Jolly Pirates (I.E.: Aphro, Spike, Glory, Bach, Chris, Wyatt, Shinku, Karen, and Timber) blinked a few times absent-mindedly. What Rune had said had finally occured to them. Glory: OH CRAP!! THIS MIGHT NOT END WELL!! Spike: Hah!! Now that it's out in the open, things will get really interesting, really fast!! Sakura quietly stared at The Chaos Pirates from out of the corner of her eye. Chrisbruises all over his face and head: Wait... So these guys are big-shot pirates too? That's so cool! The crowd in the back of the room began to whisper again. Man #1: Uh-oh, the pirates just noticed each other...! Man #2: This isn't gonna end well! Not only are The Chaos Pirates here, but so are The Jolly Pirates! These guys being together in the same place can only mean trouble! Woman #1: What's gonna happen to this town now...? Chris grinned and chuckled a bit. Chris: Tootootoo...! I agree with Spike, this is gonna be great! ''Other side ''The other pirates did notice them; well, after the shouting of course. Jethro noticed them when they got there and Bruce new before because they have the scent of a cat on them. The others, after the shouting. Olie: Oi, can they get any louder? I am trying to have my drink over here. Bea: Kyahahahaha!, Awwww, is wittle wollie annoyed by the other pirates? Olie: '''Urusai! I like my drink, thank you very much! I just want quiet when I drink. '''Kraven: But now, your the one bothering us, no? Olie: Urusai! Sergei sighs at their rudness. Jethro, was looking to Bruce. Jethro: Something the matter bruce? Bruce looked to him at his speaking to him. Jethro: Hmmm, they have a scent of cat on them? Bruce nodded. Jethro: (sighs) Well, we won't do anything, right guy's; or do you want to face Selina? The other's, except bruce, shock their head's in the negative. They did not wan't that! Jethro: Although i have to wonder, how is a mermaid on land? anyway, they have a Sniper, their shipwright, and their navigator their to, and by Bruce, there pet their to. Oh well, not our problem, Let's just Relax. The other's gave their answer in a positive nod, they then were relaxing again. ''Jolly Side ''The Jolly Pirates in the meantime, slowly began to return to talking amongst themselves, since none of The Chaos Pirates had done so much as speak to them. The crew was feeling a tad bit more secure with their new fellow bar patrons. The group went silent, wondering if they should approach The Chaos Pirates, or simply leave them be. As the two crews were slowly going back to minding their own business, the restless crowd behind them was starting to calm down a little, believing that the silence meant that the two crews were not going to come to blows. Naturally though, it was Chris who ended up breaking that silence. He got up from his seat, which was quite a ways down from Jethro and the crew, and slowly walked over to Jethro, casually approaching him from behind. He soon leaned over the bar, putting himself in the space towards Jethro's right, and rested his arms on the bar in a crossed fashion. He turned his head towards Jethro, sporting his standard childish grin with his eyes closed. Chris' crewmates simply sighed in frustration as their eyes followed their captain's movements. They had wanted Chris to mind his own business, but knew full well that he wouldn't. Spike and the others simply tried to put up with it. Chris: Hehe...! So you guys are super amazing pirates too?! It's cool to get to meet ya! My name's Jolly D. Chris, and i'm the captain and entertainer for my crew! Who're you guys? Spikesighing: Just can't sit still, can ya? Glory: He should've at least waited until Lawrence came back... An idea then struck Glory as she said that. She covered her mouth in order to not arouse suspicion. Glorysmirking: Hehe, I almost forgot! They don't know about Lawrence! They're gonna be shocked when they get a load of him! As she said that, a bird sitting on her left shoulder nodded in agreement. Glory: Huh...? What's this bird doing... As Glory trailed off, it soon crossed her mind that the bird she was looking at, seemed awfully familiar. It only took a few seconds for her to figure it all out. In complete shock, she started to shout. Glory: OI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!! YOU WERE GONNA BE A SURPRISE, DAMN IT!! Glory began to shake Lawrence in his full Golden Eagle form violently as she held him by the neck. A few feathers were floating down to the floor as a result of this rather humorous scene. Lawrence, knowing that he wasn't in danger, simply displayed a look of shock, feeling surprised that Glory would do something like this all of a sudden, and without warning. Though to be fair, this sort of thing should've been expected by now, given the conditions Glory has had to put up with on a daily basis ever since she joined The Jolly Pirates alongside Lawrence. In time however, Glory eased up on her grip and left Lawrence alone in order to regain his balance. She went back to leaning her head upon her right hand as the elbow rested on the wooden surface of the bar. She felt rather dissapointed that her idea was shot down in flames, all thanks to the lion/eagle/griffin that she was counting on in the first place. Sakura: So it seems Lawrence has finally returned. Good, now the whole crew's back together. Once Chris has finished up his business here, we can leave. Spike: Gruuugh...!! So more waiting, then? I can't do that, Sakura. Aphro: Then what exactly are you planning on doing, Spike? Spike: I'm gonna hang out a bit just outside the bar. If you need me, i'll be there. Spike thumbed towards the door, implying that he'd be standing just outside it as he waited for his crew to finish up. With that, he got up and nonchalantly strolled past Chris and The Chaos Pirates, eventually making his way to the door and out into the fresh air at last. Glory turned towards his direction as he was about to leave. Glorywaving: OK Spike! I'll see you in just a bit! Wyatt made a sharp glance at Glory as her attention was diverted. He looked rather tired. Wyatt: Isn't there a day that goes by without her acting like some sort of lovesick baka? Timber: I'd be careful about saying that if I were you, Wyatt. If Glory heard that, you'd get far worse than a beating from her snake. Wyatt's face turned to that of worry. Wyatt: You're right! I need to keep my mouth shut around Glory more often! Or else... Or else...! Wyatt's eyes became large and white, his face had a blue streak running across it, and a cold sweat began to cascade down his face and forehead. 'Chaos Side' Back to the other side of the bar. Bea: How are you the captain and the entertainer? Chris: Huh? I got these positions because I created this crew and because i'm an entertainer. It's my job. Bea: Oooooh! So, considering your the captain, your after One Piece? Chris: 'Nope, im helping my first mate of the crew though. ''Bea then looked to ask about those answer's but, decided not to. Chris then looked to Jethro. '''Chris: So, I know your the captain, but what about the other's? Jethro: Well, Bea here (nods to the girl) is the navigator, Olie (nods to other slim male) is our marksman/gadget man, sergei (nods to the silent big man) is our shipwrigth, Kraven (nods to the wild big man) and Bruce (nods to the dog) is our friend. Chris: Ah, it's really nice to meet you all! Chris grinned yet again, pleased that things were going well so far. He soon decided to continue with the formalities by introducing his crew as well, since all but one of them was here at the moment. Chris: Well, fair's fair. You showed me your crew, so I should show you mine! The rest of The Jolly Pirates, save for Spike, overheard this and mentally prepared themselves for Chris' run-through. Truthfully, they were glad that Chris was getting along so well with the seen members of The Chaos Pirates. Bach: Hmhmhm, leave it to Chris to be able to make new friends! Karen: Yeah, he seems to be good at doing that. Chris: OK, i'll start going down the list now. The woman with the long black hair and blue eyes over there is Sakura, she's our swordsman. The girl next to her is Glory, and she's our navigator and martial artist. The eagle sitting on the bar next to her is our pet lion, eagle, and griffin, Lawrence. He's in eagle form right now. Chris continued to go down the line of crew members sitting adjacent of The Chaos Pirates. Chris: The guy sitting next to Glory and Lawrence is Wyatt. He's our sniper. Next to him is Timber, our shipwright. Next to him is Hanuman, our cook. And next to him is Aphro, our doctor. After Aphro is Rune, who's an archaeologist, and then there's her little sister, Karen, who's our nurse and helmsman. Next to Karen is Shinku, who is our most recent member. She's our singer and scout. And then next to her is Bruce (Bach.) He used to be a Rear Admiral, but is now our musician. Bach interrupted after that, feeling annoyed that his name was mistaken yet again by his own captain. Bach: OI, NUMBSKULL!! THE NAME'S NOT BRUCE, IT'S BACH!! TITAN BACH, WHO GOES BY THE EPITHET OF "ASURA"!! STOP BEING A DUMBASS AND REMEMBER THAT FOR ONCE!! Chris: Right... Benny (Bach) is awfully sensitive about his name or something... Wait, what position did she (he) have in my crew again? Chris put a hand to his chin in order to think, which made Bach even more upset. So much so, that Bach had risen from his seat and began to grind Chris' face between his two knuckles. Chris, being made of clay, began to have his head deform into whatever shape Bach was making it out to be. Bach: I'm Titan "Asura" Bach! Remember, you little dimwit?!! I'm your friggin musician, and i'm a GUY!! You recruited me after what happened at G4 two years ago!! Chrissmushed by Bach: Ooh yah!! (Oh yeah!!) Yer Baak!! (You're Bach!!) I wemembur nuh!! (I remember now!!) Bach released Chris from his punishment and looked at him with deadly seriousness. Bach: You better have, baka! Otherwise, i'll do MUCH worse! As Bach threatened Chris, it almost seemed as if he had a rather demonic aura about him. Chris took notice of this and did his best to not cross the line with Bach, whether on purpose or not. He reached for his deformed face and began to pull at it from opposite directions, refilling it back to its proper proportions as he did. Chris: Speaking of forgetting people, why does it feel like I forgot someone? Bach: Because Spike just went outside as you began to chat with your new friends here. He said he didn't feel like waiting around anymore, so he stepped outside for some fresh air. Chris: Oh, he did. huh? Chris turned his attention back to Jethro and the others. Chris: Well, if you ever got a good look at some tough looking guy sitting with us, then that'd be Spike, our first mate. With that, Chris finished his greeting. Chris: Well then, that makes up all of us! The 13 of us together are The Jolly Pirates! The rest of the Jollys gave warm smiles toward The Chaos Pirates as a way to say "hello" in unison. Chris: And like I said earlier, it's really cool to get to meet you guys! Jethro: Same, but the rest of the crew is with the ship. Chris: Ah, I see! I hope that the others are just as fascinating as you guys! Hehehehe!! Just then, the door opened up. Both crews jerked their heads toward the door, not knowing what to expect. A shadowy figure began to slowly step into the bar. As he did, he stopped near Jethro and Chris and looked toward the general direction of The Jolly Pirates. As the lighting re-adjusted itself, it became more clear as to who this individual was. Spike: Oi, I just remembered something! Can someone pass me my drink? I'm getting thirsty outside! Chris leaned over towards Spike in time to strike him upside the head with a swift, yet light enough punch. Just enough to bonk him over the head as form form of discipline. Chris: You friggin baka! You went and stepped outside just as we were getting to know these guys! Spikehis head and grunting with irritation: Yeah?! And what's wrong with that?!! Chris: It's rude, moron!! Spike: I don't give a damn!! I was getting bored!! Just then, Chris stopped dead in his tracks, remaining quiet for a second or two. Afterward, he spoke up again. Chris: I'm sorry Spike, that was rude of me. Feel free to smash my head into the bar now. Spike: GLADLY, YOU LITTLE DUMBASS!! Spike slammed a fist into his palm, getting ready to beat upon his captain. Just then, Chris intervened. Chris: AH!! OI...!! ERM, SPIKE!! I DIDN'T MEAN...!! I, ER...!! I WAS JOKING!! DON'T HIT ME!! It was too late however, Spike struck Chris over the head with his fist. However, Spike didn't seem to slam Chris into the bar as he had said earlier, and simply hit his skull instead. Nonetheless, it still hurt like hell. Chris clutched his head in pain as he winced. Chris: Owww!! Spike, you jerk!!! I was only kidding!!! Spikesarcastic: Yeah, right. "Kidding." Whatever you say, captain. Bachsighing: Those two... Isn't there a day that goes by when one or the other isn't making trouble? After the other's sweatdropping at their action's Jethro: You guys are funny. Timber notices, that apart from Bruce (who was still looking at lawerence), the other member's of the other crew had sliver like watch on their wrist. Timber: If I may ask, What is with the Watches? The Chaos Pirates looked to each other, but it was Jehtro that answered, after a nod from Olie. Jethro: These (points to the "watches") are our communicator's. Along with being our marksman, Olie here is our resident Gadget man. Olie, if you wan to give a demo? Olie nodded and then pressed a button on the "watch" and then said: Oi, Fish-Face, ya there? After a bit of static, much to the Jolly Pirates shock, a voice answered: ''Whatcha want, bastard? Im trying to sleep over here. '''Olie:' Nothing, I was just testing this for our new friend's. Gale: (silence).... YA WOKE ME UP FOR A DEMO! Olie: ''(smiles)'' Yep, BYE! (Then closes the link.) ''(Turns to the other crew) See? ''Timber's eyes grew wider as he became amazed by the technological marvel that Olie had displayed for him and the others. Timber: Woah! That's ultra amazing!! And so you were responsible for making that thing?! You must be some kind of top-notch gadget guy!! Chris began to laugh after hearing the little discussion that Olie had with Gale. Chris: Tootootootootoo!! "Fish-Face" huh?! You guys seem to be the funny ones in my opinion!! Tootootootootoo!! Aphro: Oi, back on the subject of a gadget guy...! Aphro cupped his hands together and held them close to his face, showing his more feminine characteristics, despite being in his male form at the moment. It was obvious what he was thinking about. "His" eyes began to shine with a sort of loving passion as "his" cheeks became tinted with red. Spike: Uh-oh, looks like Aphro's getting horny again. sweatdrop appears behind his head Aphro: Can this gadget guy be a gadget GAL instead, oh great captain?! Aphro saluted Chris, trying to endear "him"self towards Chris, in the hopes that Chris would comply. Wyatt: Leave it to Aphro to make pretty girls a priority... Glorysighing: What a hopeless dumbass... Glory then noticed Lawrence was staring at something, feeling rather insecure as he did. Lawrence, in his eagle form, tried to stay as close to Glory and the others as he possibly could. Glory then looked over to where Lawrence was staring, noticing Bruce looking back at Lawrence. She began to get the message. Glory: What, is the dog really upsetting you? Lawrence, i'm pretty ashamed of you. Normally dogs aren't much of a problem for you. What Glory couldn't sense however, was that Bruce WASN'T a normal dog. Lawrence could sense that, being an animal himself. He sensed Bruce had eaten a Devil Fruit as well, having smelled slight traces of a reptillian scent surrounding the canine. Lawrence felt uneasy to have what could potentially be a stronger animal staring at him, thus he tried to protect himself amongst his fellow crew members. Glory drooped her head just slightly and closed her eyes. Glorysarcastic: Glad to see this crew of ours is as mentally unstable as ever... Bakas. Chris looked over at Aphro rather cluelessly for a second before returning to The Chaos Pirates. Shrugging, he gave his answer. Chris: Yeah, sure, whatever... I don't really care if it's a guy or a girl, as long as we get some more really cool crew members. Aphro celebrated nonetheless. Aphro: HUZZAH!!! OUR WISE CAPTAIN HAS DECIDED TO RECRUIT MORE LOVELY LADIES!! BLESS YOU, CHRIS!!! Chris: Huh? I never said that... Spikehis forhead: That friggin pervert okama...! He could perhaps be more clueless than our own captain! Chris: Huh? What'd you just say about me? Bach: I'm beginning to see what you mean here, Spike... Rune: Aphro, could you please tone it down a little? Aphro: AH!! Why of course, Ms. Rune!! Anything for you, my dear!! Just then, Shinku finally spoke up after simply sitting there for a while. A thought had just crossed her mind. She slammed a fist down upon her palm, signaling that she had just realized something. Shinku: AH!! So "Fish-Face" must've been a Fishman!! It makes sense now!! Timber: YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?!! BUT YOU'RE A MERMAID!! Shinku: Oops, must've slipped my mind or something... Hehe. Shinku sheepishly rubbed the back of her head in embarassment as she stuck her tongue out at Timber, signifying that she was now teasing him as well. She then felt some pain in the hand she was using to rub her head. Shinku: Ow! What's up with my hand?! Karen, being the crew's nurse, took action. She inspected Shinku's hand for any sign of damage. It couldn't have been more obvious that the hand was red and enflamed a little. Karen: Um, Shinku? It looks like you hit your hand a little too hard back there. It's enflamed... Shinku: WHAAAT?!! YOU MEAN I HURT MYSELF AGAIN?!! Karensweatdrop appears on the back of her head: Looks like it. Just put some ice on it and it'll go down. Shinku: OK! Shinku then reached into her empty glass and pulled out what was left of the ice cubes. She then pressed the ice onto her hand, as somewhat instructed by Karen. Karen's sweatdrop was accompanied by another. Shinku: Like this, Karen? Karen: Yeah... Sure. Wyatt and Glory were caught up in all the insanity going on around them. And to add to it, for better or worse, and to their surprise, Hanuman, the 9 foot tall Bigfoot cook, was simply sitting quietly, chewing on the ice from his glass. Glory: Erm, Hanuman, why're you just sitting there contently? Hanuman: Hanuman must finish drink. It good manners to cooks who work here. Wyatt: Forget it Glory. He's in his own little world right now. The two drooped their heads and let out a heavy sigh. They soon turned their heads towards The Chaos Pirates, with a sort of frustrated, pitiable look on their faces. Wyatt and Glory: Help us. We're with insane people! Olie: '''Oi, can you think we don't have insane people? '''Jethro: Hey, what part of us is weird? Olie then gave him a "are you stupid look" and then said: ''Except the people at the table here (with our looks?), even bruce, we have an angry fisherman, an emotionless bastard, a blind swordsman, a gothic like doc, a drunk cook, and a robot. How are we not wierd. ''While he was stating these fact's, Timber was still looking at the watch. He leaned in a bit closer towards the one nearest to him who was wearing the watch. By this point, Timber was being oblivious to anything else as his curiosity grew. Timbermumbling: They remind me of mini Den Den Mushi, but... They aren't. I'd love to know how to make one of these some day! Though... I wonder if they do anything else...? Spike: OK, looks like we've lost Timber for the time being. Spike then let out a frustrated groan.'' A few of his crewmates, such as Chris and Glory took notice and looked towards him.'' '''Chris: What's up with you? Glory: Spike! Are you OK?! Spike let out a sigh afterward as he turned his attention to Chris and Glory. Spike: Yeah, i'm fine. It's just... It's great that we met these guy and everything, but... I really wanna get moving again. It's so boring in here. As Spike complained, Sakura turned towards him. Sakura: Don't be in such a rush, Spike. We still have the entire day left to do whatever you want to do. Our friends here have just arrived, so let's get to know them a bit more, shall we? Spike moaned a bit more before heading back to his seat. Spike: Fine, but if any of you need me, i'll be taking a nap... Spike leaned his chin on the bar and closed his eyes once he arrived back to his stool. It didn't take long for Spike to drift off to sleep. Glory: Aww, poor Spike. He's so bored! Maybe I should cheer him up after he sleeps it off! Wyatt: Great, and so our last hope for sanity rests with me. Wyatt shrugged in disbelief before he heard Sakura clear her throat. A public cue that she had overheard Wyatt's remark. Wyatt: Oh, right! Sorry Sakura! Totally forgot you were there! Wyatt raised his hands slightly and tried to force a smile in the hopes of not upsetting Sakura. Rune: You know, Wyatt. Karen, Hanuman, and I haven't been up to anything strange either. It's quite rude for you to lump us in with the others like that. Rune gave a sharp glare at Wyatt, indicating that she was mildly annoyed. Wyatt picked up on this in no time at all. Wyatt: AH! S-S-Sorry Rune! Wyatt soon began to mumble to himself. He began trying to discipline himself into not shooting his mouth off so often, or to such degrees either. Wyatt: Damn it, Wyatt! Shoot your guns, not your mouth! You don't want Sakura and Rune on your ass, do you?! gulps I bet they'd be scarier than Glory if they got mad enough... After some time, the two crew's stayed at the bar for a bit longer, until is was an hour or two before 6. They then both left the bar, after paying of course and the chaos crew remembering to get selina some saki. When it looked like they were going to part way's, they all heard a shout. ?????: Oi, Pirates! They turned to see a someone they don't know. ?????: '''I'm Ebon Wilson, and i'm here for all your bounties; even your pet's. A New encounter '''Sakura: Ebon Wilson? I'm not sure if i've heard of him before. Have you, Bach? Since you were once a Marine, you must've gained some intel on this guy. Bach: Look, it's not like that, you know. I'm sure this guy is just some arrogant bounty hunter who's in over his head. But if he is, then that's all i'd know. The Marines may enjoy some help from bounty hunters, but they aren't exactly best buds either. I have nothing on this guy. Spike: Bounty hunter, huh? Then let me at him! I've been dieing to have a little action all day. Spike then cracked his knuckles, getting himself fired up for a fight. The rest of the crew simply let him do as he pleased, since none of The Jolly Pirates knew what to expect from here on out. Spike: I have to admit though, if this guy ends up to be anything less than Ika or his guys, i'll be pretty damn upset. Oh, and feel free to join in as well, if you guys want to. I don't really care if you stay or go, as long as I get a little "excercise" in today. Glory: If you wanna fight this guy, then i'll join you, Spike! I'm in!! Meanwhile... Jethro had a funny feelin he had heard of the name "Ebon Wilson" and decided to call Selina about that. He then pushed the button to contact her on the communicater. Jethro: 'Hey Selina? ''It took a bit, but he then got her. '''Selina: What is it hun? I was taking a nap. And where is my Saki? Jethro: '''(smiles, typical Selina) Later, you ever hear of the name Ebon Wilson? '''Selina: (quiet and wary) Why?" Jethro: Aside from the fact that he is right infront of us, and us as in our group and our new friends, calling for our bountie's; even our pet's. Why, Is he bad? Selina: (Mimicing a Jethro like response) Aside from the fact he is a legendary and powerfull Bounty Hunter by himself; not much. And going for Bruce's bounty isn't a surprise, Jethro. That last part caught the interest of Glory, and decided to ask. Glory: How much of a bounty could a pet of a crew have? Lawerance has 900 on him. Before the Chaos Crew could give the answer.... Ebon: '''"Dark Dog" Bruce, Bounty 51m; Reason, for rippin the pant's of a Celestial Dragon. That a good reason? '''Glorynodding: Yeah, i'd say that would make sense. Lawrence on the other hand, who had now returned to his default lion form, layed himself out on the ground with his head down as well. Apparently being reminded of his low bounty when compared to his crewmates' had dissapointed him again, making the rather large cat sulk. Hanuman: Oh boy, look like Lawrence upset about bounty again. Spike: Then that's his deal! Not our fault that the Marines think so lowly of him. Besides, we all know how reliable Lawrence can be when we need him. So just let him mope while we handle this Ebon guy. After all, there's no way in Hell that we're gonna get arrested now! I still need to become Pirate King, and I need to make sure you guys finish what you started as well. smirking And I assume the same goes for our Chaos friends, am I right? Despite Spike's boasting, Chris had something else on his mind. In particular, it was Bruce's "crime" that Chris had been thinking of. Chris: Tootootootootoo! That's awesome! Bruce pants'd a Noble! Tootootootootoo! Bach: Damn it, Chris!! Didn't you hear that guy's friend (Selina)? This Ebon guy must be a top notch bounty hunter! And all you can do is laugh?!! Aphro: Save your strength, Brick (Bach.) You know as well as the rest of us do by now that Chris has a bad habit of not taking things seriously, given that immature attitude of his. Bach[grunting under his breath: It's BACH, you baka pervert...! After that slight bit of conversation amongst the crew, it seemed they were starting to let the seriousness of the situation sink in. Chris stepped up to Spike, standing by the side of his first mate. He slammed a fist into his palm, psyching himself up for a confrontation. Chris: OK, so this guy wants our bounties then? Fine, i'll fight too. I'm gonna show this Wilson, or Ebon, or whatever name he goes by, why we were able to reach the New World. He isn't dealing with amatuer pirate crews anymore. to Jethro You in... Jethro, was it? Before Jethro can give an answer however.... Kraven: 'Finally, a chance to show my skills! ''He then dashed at Ebon with tremendous speed, with a energy like claw like attack at the neck region. Only for Ebon to not only block the attack by grabbing the forearm, but to also absorb the energy of the claw. Which shock some onlookers, who couldn't originally see the attack, but also the absorbtion thing. '''Ebon: Interesting, you have the abilities of that family, made famous by the great warrior, T'Challa. Kraven: My grandfather? And how would you know that?! My Grandfather hasn't been a fighter in decades! Ebon: 'I would know..... ''He then punched him back to the other's, show he had great strength. 'Ebon: '.....becuase I fought him at his peak. Before Kraven could combat that though... 'Jethro: '''Kraven, enought. So what, if he fought your grandfather; now is not the time. Now, we to think of a plan; you, olie and bea stay back. Me, sergei and bruce; with spike and chris along with the ride. ''The mentioned fighter's, and dog, then walked foward to the enemy. 'Spike: '''So, I'm a zoan, Dino if ya must know, (point to chris) he's a clay man. What about (points to Sergei) you? ''All he did was turn into his metal from. 'Spike: '''Okay, we have a metal looking guy. (looks to Jethro) Your called "Destruction Storm", no words to be said about that. But, (points to Bruce) what about the mutt? ''Bruce did not growl or anything to say that he heard that remark. He only kepted his eye's on Ebon, and casually; turned into his hybrid form. '''Spike: Oh, I see. So he's a Zoan too. Though I have no clue what Devil Fruit in particular made him get such a strange looking hybrid form. Jethro: Bruce ate a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit. To be specific, it was a Tatsu Tatsu no Mi. Chriseyed: Half dog and half dragon?! That's SOOO cool!! GloryLawrence on the head: I see... So that's why Lawrence was acting so funny. That dog's like him, only with a stronger Devil Fruit power. Spike: Chris, focus!! Chris: Huh? ...Oh. Right! Just as it seemed that both Chris and Spike were ready, Sakura soon stepped up alongside them without a moment's notice. Bach: Huh?! Sakura, what's up? Sakura: The way I counted it, there are three members from the Chaos crew who are fighting, while only the two of you are fighting from our crew. I wanted to make it even between us. And so, I, being one of the four stronger members of our crew, decided to step up to the plate, so to speak, and join you. Now it will be Jethro, the one known as Sergei, and Bruce, alongside you two (Chris and Spike) and myself. Is this OK, first mate and captain? Spike: Heh, sure, why not? Just be sure not to get in my way, OK Sakura? Chris: I'm cool with it too! Chris turned towards the others. Bach in particular. Chris: Yo Bach!! You're strong too! You want in on this?! Bach: Nah, i'm good! You three, alongside our friends here, should be more than enough for this bounty hunter! Show 'em what New World pirates are made out of, you guys! Chris, Spike, and Sakuranodding: Right!! Chrisback to Jethro: Looks like the gang's all here. If you want, you can have the first shot at this Ebon guy. Spike: WHAT?!! Oi Chris, that's no fair!! I've been itching for some action all day!! Let ME at him!! Chris: Don't worry, i'm sure you'll get your turn. For now, let's just be polite and give these guys a chance to go first if they want. Sakura: Amazing, that was very mature of you, Chris. It seems you may be growing up after all... Chris then let out a noticeable burp right after that, which made his face light up with red coloration. He remained silent, hoping noone noticed. Spikeas a sweatdrop appears on his brow: Yeah right... The day that baka starts acting like a real adult is the day when Hell freezes over. Jethro: '''Nah, you guys start. You guys seem more eager then we are. '''Spike: YES!! Hehe, looks like you were actually right for once, Chris! Spike cracked his neck in anticipation as he eagerly grinned, making for an otherwise disturbing expression for anyone who hadn't come to know Spike as well as his crewmates have. The young adult stared Ebon down, wondering what move he should make first. Chris and Sakura warily eyed Spike as they took a few steps back, knowing that he'd want to go first before either of them. Spike: Alright then, now that i'm all limbered up, i'm gonna make short work of you, bounty hunter. Try not to get too mad when you end up flat on your back. ''Fighting ''Spike put himself into a fighting stance similiar to one that a boxer would use. He continued to stare Ebon down for a time, looking for a proper target to strike upon the bounty hunter's body. Once he made up his mind, Spike made an immediate dash towards Ebon from his standing point. In no less than a few seconds, Spike was now within striking distance of Ebon. Lowering his body, and putting all the strength that he had gained from his dash, Spike extended his right leg in a sweeping motion, aiming for Ebon's left leg, in the hopes of knocking the man off balance.... Spike: HYAAA!! Chrissweatdrop appears behind his head: There he goes... All gung-ho as usual. Sakura: Though he must have really been bored to tears. He's a bit more fired up than he usually is... Chrisnodding: Yeah... Oh, right. Once he gets in a few hits, we'll move in, OK? Sakuranodding: Got it. ...Only 'for Ebon to not only raise said left leg, but to also thrust it down; stopping the attacking the process. Ebon: I see, "Ancient Fighter". Bounty; 340,000,000/ Fourth place amongst your two groups. Only behind points to Chaos Crew, member; "Ocean Demon" Gale: 390,000,000, your captain: "Stinky" Chris; 400,000,000. And "Destruction Storm" Jethro; 700,000,000. Spike, realizing his attack was blocked more easily than he thought it would be, leaped back in order to make more distance between him and Ebon. Spike: Damn, he's actually better than I thought. Though then again, anyone can block a kick like that. I may actually need to get serious against a guy like this... Yeah, I can feel it. Just from the way he moved, this guy is gonna be a real challenge. Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to keep Chris from losing his cool. As per usual, Chris was feeling utterly embarassed of his own Epithet, and was dieing to rip into Ebon for mentioning it. It took Sakura, and all the strength she had, in order to keep Chris from running amok. Chris: WHY YOU LITTLE...!! I ONLY BURPED ONCE!! ONCE!!! IF I WASN'T BEING HELD BACK, I'D SHOW YOU JUST WHAT "CLAY MAN CHRIS" CAN REALLY DO!!! I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR EVER LOVING ASS, YOU BOUNTY HUNTER BASTARD!!! Sakura: Chris, take it easy! There's no sense in getting worked up over something so trivial right now! Erm, uh... We all know you don't... Er... Fart and belch in public. But HE hasn't realized it yet. Despite Sakura's attempts to cool him off, Chris was still more than willing to rip Ebon a new one for simply bringing up Chris' Epithet. Chris: I DON'T CARE!!! THAT GUY JUST MADE FUN OF ME AND MY...!! Uh... "MEDICAL CONDITION"!!! YEAH!!! HE MADE FUN OF MY MEDICAL CONDITION!!! SO I'M GONNA BEAT HIM UP!!! The rest of Chris' crew either sighed or slapped their foreheads with their palms, wishing he wouldn't act in such a manner. Glory: He's so embarassing... Timber: Agreed... Shinku: Isn't a pirate captain supposed to be cool and calm and stuff...? Bach: DEFINATELY not a role Chris was cut out for. That's for sure... Back at the fight, Spike got back into a fighting position. He turned his head towards Chris, Sakura, Jethro, Sergei, and Bruce and smirked, as if he was excited about what he was going to say. Spike: Oi, everyone! Be on guard! This guy isn't in over his head like some of us thought. He's an elite bounty hunter! Sakuranodding: Right. Chris: SURE!! FINE!!! JUST MAKE SURE I GET TO KICK HIS ASS!!! Spike: Sure, i'll remember that, "Clay Man." Now then... Let me get in a few more tries against this guy. He's gonna be loads of fun. And with that, Spike leapt high into the air above Ebon with the same force as from before. And again, Spike wasted no time with his movements as he effortlessly began to change in body size and shape. Soon, a spiked tail was seen flying down upon Ebon in a horizontal swipe as a quadrupedal creature was seen falling back down to Earth in front of him. Spike: Huge Whip!! It was clear to see now that Spike had transformed, via his Dino Dino Fruit powers, into a full blown Kentrosaurus; having used his weapon of a tail to try and hack away at, as well as possibly clobber, Ebon with it. Glory: YEAH!! Go get 'em Spike!! We've got your back! Wyattmumbling: You do realize Chris and Sakura, as well as those Chaos Pirate guys, are in this as well...? Glory: YEAH!! GO WITH THE HUGE WHIP, SPIKE!! Wyattshrugging: Apparently not... It looked to like Spike was going to cruch Ebon, only; to be Caught! Whiched shocked some of the other people. (Note: The Jolly Pirates). Although Ebon did grunt at the weight. Ebon: 'Your heavy ''He then tossed Spike into the air, and then jumped till he was above Spike. He then placed his fist on Spike's chest: that sent Spike crashing down back to the ground after a explosion. Ebon then safely landed on the ground, then muttered the move. '''Ebon: Bakuton. After seeing this display of power from Ebon, Chris had finally calmed down, now a bit worried about Spike. Sakura decided that it would be safe to let go of Chris by now, trusting that he wouldn't do anything foolish. Chris: Spike!! ...Damn, that bounty hunter's tough! 'Bounties' Sakura: He'll be fine, Chris. After all, aren't you the one that usually tells us not to underestimate our fellow crewma- Sakura was cut off from her train of thought as an amazed look found its way onto Chris' face. Sakura: Hm? What's up? Chris: Did... Did that bounty hunter just say that there was a guy with a higher bounty than Spike?! And that Jethro's bounty was... Was...! Sakura: Are you OK, captain...? Chris: HIS BOUNTY IS 700,000,000?!!! NO WAY!!! THAT'S INSANE!!! Chris looked truly amazed and impressed all at once, not even beginning to wonder how someone like him could have such a huge bounty. Aphro: Of course...! The baka realizes this soon after the bounty hunter has said it! Glory: See what I mean? Embarassing! Bach: Still though, he has a right to be surprised. Back when Chris faced Yeren, he was fighting a man worth 500,000,000. But this "Destruction Storm"... I had heard of a pirate that was racking up an impressive bounty back in my Marine days, but I never even began to imagine i'd run into him! Especially here of all places, and in the situation we're in as well! ...Amazing. I'd love to see what makes this guy so "destructive." Sakura: A 700,000,000 bounty... To think there'd be someone like him out there in the world. Hmhm... It seems we were fortunate enough to run into such a man. And it seems lady luck has bestowed upon us the chance to become his allies, rather than his foes. All thanks to our childish captain's antics... Quite the luck we've run into! That is, before it turned bad once we ran into this Ebon fellow. From the impact of Ebon's Bakuton, Spike began to rise back up, undeterred, and in human form. However, he had been listening to everything that was said around him. Spike: 390,000,000 and 700,000,000, huh? This isn't just a lucky break for us... It's a blessing. If this Ebon guy is as strong as I think he is, then we're gonna need that 700,000,000 strength of his soon. Spike then returned to his fighting pose, ready to try his luck against Ebon once again. Spike: But first, I still gotta see if my 340,000,000 bounty is all it's cracked up to be... No one from the Jolley pirates noticed, but when they were talking about his bounty; Jethro sighed at the conversation they were having. He then though silently to himself. Jethro: 'Why do they have to bring that stuff up? I mean seriously; I don't know why people are so high on them. 50M happened because of the war. Another 150m happened because of the Slave trader thing (with world noble's to bott). Hell, can't remember my bounty (only because I pissed of the wrong people; I mean really?) before what happened at G8; the stint that landed me with a 500m bounty. Which, doesn't exacyly give's me a good memory of that event. ''Over to Olie and Bea '''Olie:'' Can that kid get any louder? I mean, I though that boss was the only leader like that wasn't more strict, but this kid, is like a kid. At least boss is more mature, even if he is a lazy ass. '''Bea:' Yea, however; bring up on the fact on his bounty. That not good. Olie: No, it ain't. ''Over to the fighter's ''Jethro narrowed his eye's a bit; think of a theory on something. He then sent a '''Raikyū' at Ebon, only for him to raise one of his hand's.... and absorb it?! ''Everyone but Jethro were spechless, didn't this guy just use a part of his body to explode? And he can also absord thing's to? Jethro: Now I remember where I heard that name, "Seven Sin's" Ebon Wilson. Know for being able to use more then one abilty at a time; even if none of the abilities are similair in anyway. No know explaination to how that is possible, so far at this time. Is that you? Ebon: (chuckles) I see that you are more then just a guy with a powerfull fruit and a high bounty, "Destruction Storm" Munroe Jethro. You actually have a brain in that head of your's. I am impressed, and I don't get impressed that often. '''Jethro: '''I'm honored. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Stormbaron